The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a plurality of vehicle wheels that can be attached or are attached on the side of the vehicle body via wheel suspensions, wherein a wheel suspension has at least one suspension arm that connects a vehicle wheel to the vehicle body and is pivotally mounted for pivoting about an axis, and at least one rotation damper having at least one damper element for damping the relative movement between a first mass arranged on a wheel suspension side and a second mass arranged on a vehicle body side.
Many areas of technology require attenuation of a relative movement between two components of a vibratory mechanical system. One example is the vibration damping on a motor vehicle body in the region of the wheel suspension. For example, DE 602 26 122 T2 discloses arranging a rotation damper on the vehicle body side and connecting the rotation damper to a wheel suspension of a motor vehicle.
Rotation dampers are typically connected to a suspension of a motor vehicle via linkages having push rods and the like. Thus, additional components are required for connecting the rotation damper, which is disadvantageous especially in view of the known limited installation space in the region of the wheel suspension and in view of the weight and cost of the wheel suspension. Furthermore, corresponding linkages show a natural oscillation behavior resulting from their support on the side of the vehicle body and the rotation damper. This may cause noticeable acoustic vibrations which cannot be adequately attenuated with corresponding vibration dampers.
Eccentric connections of corresponding rotation dampers typically allow only relatively small angular ranges usable for movement of a rotation damper. When larger angular ranges are exceeded, discontinuous transformations between mass movement and damper rotation may result. Correspondingly long rods must be used to realize a large spring excursions, which is problematic, as mentioned above, in view of the usually limited installation space in the region of the wheel suspension.